grimmfandomcom-20200223-history
Exotic Spice
|people = Freddy Calvert Rosalee Calvert Monroe Nick Burkhardt Hank Griffin Bud Wurstner Juliette Silverton Sean Renard |others = Clint Vickers Joshua Hall Barry Kellogg Angelina Lasser Edgar Waltz Catherine Schade Adalind Schade Ian Harmon Leroy Estes John Oblinger Matthew Ryan Gilko Customer Al the Tow Truck Driver |season1 = X |season2 = X |comicimage = Issue_1_Exotic_Spice_&_Tea_Shop.png }} The Exotic Spice & Tea Shop is a specialty herb and tea shop owned and operated by Rosalee Calvert. Its former owner, Freddy Calvert, was murdered in the shop by two Skalengecks searching for Jay. The shop features an array of herbs, spices, and teas that can be used for a variety of concoctions meant to help, heal, or harm an individual. The shop doubles as a type of Wesen clinic, with Rosalee serving as an apothecary of sorts to the community. The shop also serves as a base of operations for Nick and his friends, the other being the Trailer. At one point, the shop also featured "exotic" ingredients, namely human organs. After the events of , the shop no longer sold them. Appearances Season 1 Monroe visits the shop at Nick's behest and purchases some Gallenblase for $300. He give this to Nick who after confirming its validity, enters the shop and intimidates Freddy into giving up his contacts. Nick tells Freddy that he no longer deals in human organs. Freddy is murdered in the shop by Clint Vickers and Joshua Hall two Jay addicts searching for his supply of the drug. Rosalee goes to the shop with Nick and Woges at the spot where her brother died, revealing her Fuchsbau nature to Nick, and discovering that his Grimm status. Nick brings Monroe to the Spice Shop to try and identify what the culprits were seeking. Monroe identifies the vials of Jay as a Wesen painkiller that can be used "recreationally". On the way out of the cellar, Rosalee stops Monroe and Woges, Monroe then also Woges. Rosalee explains that she wanted to make sure Monroe knew her brother. While Rosalee is tidying the cellar, Clint and Joshua return, she escapes after stabbing Joshua with a box cutter. Monroe and Rosalee are at the shop when Sgt Wu walks in and collapses, they call Nick and start to make the cure, which they, along with Nick, administer to Wu before taking him back to his appartment. Rosalee fixing up the shop when Monroe comes in. He has a bouquet of flowers and hands them to her. He says they are for saving his life and that he knows it's not equal trade. Rosalee says she plans to stay in Portland, and has decided to reopen the shop. Monroe is glad, he says he has the rest of the day off and would like to help put things right in the shop Rosalee and Monroe are in the shop when Nick calls about the Seltenvogel, Robin Steinkellner. On Nick's next call they read out the instructions for safely removing the Unbezahlbar from one of the Shop's books. Nick calls about Sergeant Wu's collapse and she realises that he needs the antidote to Zaubertrank 23, which she concocts. She realizes that this is what's affecting Hank so makes some more and with Monroe and Nick leaves to administer the cure. An old boyfriend of Rosales's surprises her in the shop. He is not just any old flame, but Ian Harmon one of the Laufer leaders and he has been shot by Edgar Waltz, a Hundjäger in the service of the Verrat. Rosalee calls Monroe for assistance to treat his wound, and then calls Nick to help deal with Waltz. Monroe takes Ian to safety while Nick hunts Waltz. Rosalee is captured by Waltz in the shop after she has obtained false papers for Ian from Reginald, and forced at gun point to tell Monroe to bring Ian to the shop in 15 minutes or ahe will be killed. Nick arrives and claims to have Ian. Monroe then arrives and also claims to have Ian. Waltz tells Rosalee that he is going to kill her Fuchsbau boyfriend, to which Rosalee says she didn't call a Fuchsbau. Monroe proves the truth of her statement by wogeing, surprising Waltz so Rosalee can throw ghost pepper in his face and allow Nick, Monroe and Ian to disarm Waltz before Ian kills him. Monroe then removes the body. Season 2 A group of concerned wesen gather in the shop to demand that something is done about the crime spree of Cole Pritchard, Krystal Fletcher and Gus Campbell. Thay say that Freddy would know what to do. Rosalee says that she knows what to do, and they leave satisfied. Rosalee calls De Groot and reports the breach of the Gesetzbuch Ehrenkodex. Monroe and Rosalee are in the shop investigating Musai when Juliette comes in and asks for the key to the trailer. Monroe after prompting from Rosalee gives it to her. When Juliette returns, Rosalee has determined that there is no cure that she can make for the effect, but theorizes that as it simulates love, that maybe true love is the cure. When Juliette returns, she explains this theory to her and all three leave to find Nick. Rosalee is working in the shop when Monroe, Bud and Juliette walk in. Monroe explains that Juliette wants to see them woge and they thought the shop was the best place, since if medical attention was required, it would be available. Rosalee agreed and woged first, followed by Bud and Monroe. Having determined that they are dealing with a Cracher-Mortel, Rosalee finds a possible cure. When Nick and Hank bring an unconscious Al to the shop they try the cure and it is successful. Webisodes Part 1, "A Sore Subject" Bud Wurstner shows up at the spice shop to meet Monroe and Rosalee, whom Nick Burkhardt recommended he see regarding his hair loss problem. Bud asks if Rosalee has a remedy for hair loss for his "friend," and satisfied with their answer, he excitedly leaves. Part 2, "A Helping Hand" Rosalee employs the help of Monroe in making the hair regrowth formula. Monroe does not exactly follow Rosalee's instructions. Part 3, "Friendly Neighborhood Eisbiber" Bud returns to thank Monroe and Rosalee for preparing the formula "for his friend." Rosalee also tries Monroe's "creative" baking, which involved making a dandelion-seaweed cookie. Part 4, "Late Night Crisis" Bud comes into Rosalee's shop panicking because his hair (and his friend's hair) is growing out of control. Rosalee and Monroe say that they know what the cure is for Bud, and that his hair looks okay. Bud brings in John Oblinger, who is also suffering from extreme hair growth. Rosalee and Monroe then have to wash the cure into both Bud and John's hair. See also *[http://www.nbc.com/grimm/exclusives/spice-shop/ Exotic Tea & Spice Shop, in NBC.com]